murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leroux's
Leroux's restaurant is first introduced in Season 7 fo Murdoch Mysteries. Appearances and Mention ''Unfinished Business '' *In Season 1, when Arthur Conan Doyle asks the Dr. Ogden out to dinner, suggesting French cuisine, a jealous Murdoch informs him there are no French restaurants in Toronto in the Belly Speaker . This deficiency in Toronto-the-Good’s dining-out offerings may explains why in Season 7 when Leroux restaurant attains a new chef from Paris, France , it is the talk of the city and the place to dine. *Julia confesses to Murdoch, “''I’ve been desperate to come here ever since they've engaged the new chef''.” Leroux’s menu includes the soup is a consommé Sévigné; the fish, a choice between the casserolette of scallops à la Newburg or cold lobster à la Châtillon; and for dessert, the Charlotte Russe to Julia’s delight. When William and Julia dine at Leroux's for the first time in Unfinished Business, William is so distracted by the intriguing mystery, “''Why would Roundhill confess to a murder that he didn't commit? And if Roundhill didn't kill his wife...then who did ?” Julia proposes that their “dinner can wait”. As they leave Leroux’s with the purpose to listen to the recorded confession back in the Detective’s office at the Station House , they encounter Leslie Garland ; “…''it's fortuitous that I saw you here. I promised to take you to the opera tomorrow night, but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it.” Garland offers Julia the tickets instead. It is not until Kung Fu Crabtree (four episodes later) when it is revealed that his kind offer has an ulterior motive. mm7_UnfinishedBiz_Jilliam_at_Leroux's.png 712_Jilliam_Dinner can wait.png 712_Jilliam_Unfinished Biz.jpg ''Colour Blinded *In Season 9 on their first date, Rebecca tells Nate Desmond that Dr. Ogden treated her to Leroux’s, in an attempt to strengthen her weak stomach by lunching on escargot. At Leroux’s, Rebecca and Nate are denied seating. Just outside the restaurant, Rebecca tells Nate, “ ''I didn't think it would happen. They let me in before.” Nate points out, “Yeah, sure they did. Accompanied by a white lady.” *Rebecca discovers Nate smokes and that he had not told the truth about where he was at the time of the murder back at the church. “ Why would I go and do something fool like that? Next thing you know, they're fitting me for a noose.” Rebecca insists that he talk to Detective Murdoch. “''He's a good man; you can trust him. Or Constable Crabtree.” When she tries to explain the bad position this puts her in at work. Nate retorts, “''You need to think about your own people. Whose side are you on?” *“''Whose side am I on? My skin is as black as yours, Nate Desmond. I know who I am. I don't ever get a chance to forget it. I don't need to prove anything to you, and I certainly don't socialize with men who lie to me.''” This ends their dinner date at Leroux’s. *In the closing scene of scene, Rebecca and Nate return to Leroux’s on a second chance date. When denied seating again, they find an empty table for two and seat themselves, “We are not going away, sir.” When informed they will not be served, Rebecca replies with, “Then we'll be sitting here all night.” 913 Leroux's.PNG 913 Rebecca-Nate Leroux1.PNG 913 Rebecca-Nate outside Leroux's.PNG 913 Rebecca-Nate inside Leroux's.B&W.PNG Category:Places Category:Season Seven Category:Season Nine